Secrets Between Soul Mates
by Cathain Nottingham
Summary: A strange virus causes all of the men at the SGC to become slaves to love.


Title: Secrets Between Soul Mates   
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Spoilers: Mention of "Window of Opportunity"   
  
Season: Any  
  
Summary: A strange virus causes all of the men at the SGC to become slaves to love.  
  
Author's Note: Originally this was going to be as comedic Valentine's Day fic, or at least that's what my dad had planned:) This is what actually came out.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate SG-1, just using it for entertainment purposes. I only own the plot.  
  
----------------------  
  
"Welcome to PX3-996 kiddies, now go forth and play nicely." Colonel Jack O'Neill said as he stepped down the stone steps leading from the Stargate out into the foliage of PX3-996, adjusting the bill of his hunter green baseball hat and sunglasses.  
  
"O'Neill, according to your own briefing, this planet is uninhabited." Teal'c, the tall, dark and former First Prime of Apophis said with his natural monotone voice.  
  
"Well then, play nicely with each other." Jack said now adjusting his P-90.  
  
"Oh yes opposed to our general Jerry Springer inspired fights." Doctor Daniel Jackson said as he adjusted his thin-rimmed glasses and backpack.  
  
"Well guess we'll just have to wait until we get back for those." Major Samantha Carter grinned. "Our destination is three cliques in that direction." She headed though the three men and began marching east.  
  
"Ah yes, onward Dorothy, take us to the Land of Oz!" Jack called as he marched off in the same direction of his 2IC, relying on the other two boys to follow.  
  
----------------------  
  
"Are we done yet?" Jack asked from his perch on a boulder.  
  
"Sir, I could finish quicker if you stopped asking me that." Sam replied glancing up at her CO from her spot in the dirt.  
  
"So I take it you're still not done?" Jack asked attempting sweetness in his voice.  
  
"Sir, with all due respect, can you go and bug Daniel?" Sam asked, desperation ringing in her voice.  
  
"Fine, I can take a hint Major." Jack said sliding down the rock. He managed to land on the small bed of flowers that were nearly hidden under the boulder, spraying Sam in the face with its pollen. "Oops, sorry Carter." Sam shot an angry glance at Jack to which he quickly took off across the clearing to bother Daniel.   
  
----------------------  
  
SG-1 arrived back at the SGC on time and all accounted for, arriving to their general welcome of nameless guards with huge guns and General Hammond's grinning face staring at them from his perch in the monitoring room.  
  
"Welcome home SG-1, report for your post-mission medical checkup. Our debriefing will occur at 15:00." The General announced though the Embarkation room PA system.  
  
"Ay-Ay l'capitán!" Jack mock saluted.  
  
"O'Neill, General Hammond is not a captain." Teal'c said as he followed the graying colonel.  
  
"Teal'c, he's kidding." Daniel said approaching the Jaffa.  
  
Meanwhile Jack had turned his focus to his 2IC, who seemed to be lagging, "Carter you okay?"  
  
Sam dismissively waved her hand at him as her facial features scrunched themselves, after a few moments she let out a small sneeze, "Sorry sir."  
  
Jack took in a deep breath, "Don't worry about it, it's probably my fault anyway." Sam gave him a funny look and he motioned for them to join the rest of their team at the blast doors, "Flowers." He explained as they left.  
  
----------------------  
  
"Well everything seems to be in place with the exception of you Sam..." Doctor Janet Fraiser explained, as she looked SG-1 over. Suddenly she turned her head and sneezed before she turned back to the team, "Excuse me. Oh well as I was saying, Sam your histamine levels are a bit off."  
  
"That would be my fault Doc, I was stomping around her face while she was taking her samples." Jack explained.  
  
"Well, very considerate of you Colonel." Janet said in her usual sarcastic tone.   
  
"Ah yes, well only the best for my team." Jack grinned.  
  
"Well if you start suffering from runny nose, headache, any symptoms...come and see me Sam." Janet said before dismissing the team.  
  
----------------------  
  
"So then, sir, I cracked a few more jokes and watched Carter play in the mud some..." Jack suddenly stopped, shaking his head as if to clear the cobwebs.   
  
"Colonel?" General Hammond asked, generally during a debriefing he couldn't get his 2IC to shut up.  
  
"Sorry sir, um, why don't we let Sam finish? She tells it so much better than me." Jack said staring across the briefing room table at Sam, one step away from batting his eyelashes at her.  
  
"*Sam*?" General Hammond and Daniel asked in unison.   
  
"Yes," Jack replied, "Samantha."  
  
"Oh dear." Sam muttered to herself as Daniel, Teal'c and General Hammond glanced between her and her CO, who was currently playing footsies under the table with her.  
  
----------------------  
  
"Well I think I may have figured it out, Colonel O'Neill's testosterone levels are suddenly though the roof." Janet explained as she glanced between Sam and the General.  
  
"What could have caused it?" General Hammond asked as he glanced over to Jack who currently was making lovey-dovey faces at Sam.  
  
"Well the Colonel's histamine levels are also a bit off. Just like Sam's was when she arrived." Janet said glancing at Sam.  
  
"So what are you saying? I did this to the Colonel?" Sam asked slightly stunned.  
  
"In a matter of speaking, yes. You see I believe that the pollen that the Colonel accidentally sprayed in your face changed your histamine levels but it also changed something else, your pheromones. Somehow Colonel O'Neill was also introduced to your histamines, which, in his body, raised his testosterone levels, and for some reason that escapes me, he's attracted to you." Janet explained.  
  
General Hammond glanced at Sam, who realized what he was thinking; "Well I haven't done anything remotely near Colonel O'Neill since the incident.  
  
"It could have been anything Sam," Janet shrugged.  
  
"Wait, when we first arrived I sneezed. Could that have done it?" Sam asked glancing at her petite friend.  
  
"Possible but..." Janet began but suddenly Daniel swept up to her.  
  
"Janet you've been on your feet all day, why don't you sit down?" He offered her a chair.  
  
"No thank you Daniel." Janet said, ever so slightly disturbed.  
  
"Well is there anything else I can get you?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Dr. Jackson what are you doing? We are discussing Colonel O'Neill's situation!" Hammond growled.  
  
"Well I am tending to my beloved." Daniel grinned, never taking his eyes off of Janet.  
  
Just then one of the nurses at the other end of the infirmary sneezed. Sam and Janet exchanged worried glances before Janet looked over at General Hammond, "Sir, I think we should lock down the base, this might be some type of epidemic."   
  
Hammond, who was already headed towards the red phone mounted on the wall, grabbed it and barked, "This is General Hammond, Code 4."  
  
Suddenly the klaxons blared one as the announcement was issued. "Facility has now gone to Code 4 alert."  
  
----------------------  
  
"Well, sir, by the way it looks like the main, well lets call it an infection, is only transmittable to women by women. And so far every woman I've tested on base has the...virus for lack of a better word." Janet explained from her spot at the briefing room table. "It's just a matter of time before the men begin to react."  
  
"I've got a question then, what determines who the male is out to impress? Take Colonel O'Neill and Dr. Jackson for example, why aren't they both attracted to you and Major Carter equally? You both carry this 'virus', so why is Colonel O'Neill only going after Major Carter?" General Hammond asked from his spot at the head of the table.  
  
"That I can't explain. It's almost as if the men were already predisposed as to which woman they would be after." Janet answered.  
  
"What about a cure?" Hammond asked.  
  
"I'm working on it sir."  
  
"And finally, are the women in any danger? Could the men become violent?" Hammond asked as he leaned forward in his chair.  
  
"Doubtful. The men become nearly zombie like around their desired woman, they want to worship her, not hurt her. And so far, as Sam is proof of, the men seem to follow a military order around each other."  
  
Sam blushed slightly, in less than an hour; her party suddenly grew from one to a pack of four, now including the Colonel, Dr. Jay Felger, Master Sergeant 'Sly' Siler and Sergeant Norman Davis. "I've got a question, I understand why Teal'c isn't affected but why is the General immune?"  
  
"I'm not so sure that the General is immune so much as it may just affect him differently." Janet said, glancing at the bald man in question.  
  
"Well if there is nothing more this meeting is over. Doctor Fraiser, notify me immediately after discovering an antidote. Dismissed."  
  
----------------------  
  
"All I'm saying is that this would be an opportune time for something between you and the Colonel to happen." Janet said as she stood next to her taller, blonder friend in the elevator.   
  
"With the exception that I'm in compete control of my wits, Jan, yeah you're right." Sam said slightly sarcastic. "Save your fantasies and think of Daniel."  
  
Janet made a slight gasp from her side of the elevator, which made Sam laugh out loud, "Don't take it so personally Jan, that's just frustration talking."  
  
The elevator stopped on Janet's floor and the doctor stepped out, turning on her heels and grinning, "That's not why I gasped, it just startled me how you read my mind."  
  
And with that the elevator doors closed on a very shocked looking Samantha Carter.  
  
----------------------  
  
Sam jumped when her phone rang in her laboratory, breaking her concentration. She went to stand and go for the phone when, suddenly, her office door opened and Dr. Felger scurried in and grabbed it.  
  
"Doctor Major Samantha Carter, the most beautiful woman in the world, office, her true love speaking." Felger drooled into the mouthpiece.  
  
Before Sam could say anything a very angry looking Jack appeared in the doorway. He reached over and grabbed a handful of Felger's jacket, "If you know what's good for you *and* your manhood, you will give me the phone."  
  
For a moment Sam actually feared for Felger's safety but the meek doctor handed Jack the phone, who promptly answered it his own way, "Samantha Carter's sex slave speaking, how may I assist you?"  
  
Sam rolled her eyes before closing the gab between her and the phone, she reached out for it but Jack swept her arms up in his and attempted to dance with her. She managed to wiggle the phone away and get it to her own ear.  
  
"Hello." She breathed.  
  
"Major Carter." A female voice came though the other end that Sam recognized as one of the technicians from the main dialing board. "Sounds like we're having the same problem."  
  
Sam could hear the smile in the woman's voice mixed along with exhaustion, "Yeah, what did you need me for?"  
  
"Oh sorry, I was told to inform you that General Hammond has succumb to the pathogen but he's a bit different than the others." She replied.  
  
"Different?" Sam asked.  
  
"Yes, he is...um...getting quite emotional over his grandchildren's pictures currently." The technician answered.  
  
That's when it hit her, why she was being informed by someone other than Janet, Hammond equals Base Commander, Jack equals his 2IC, Sam equaled *his* 2IC, subtracting Hammond and Jack from the equation left Sam wearing the roles of Base Commander.  
  
"What is it honey bunch?" Jack whispered as he nibbled her neck, she managed to shove him off with her shoulder.  
  
"Uh, thanks. Thanks for the update." Sam said as she hung the phone up. She shoved Jack off but he took it as a reason to attempt to dance again. She took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, hours had passed since she last saw Janet, who claimed she was still trying to find a cure, but in that time Sam's "fan base" had grown considerably, with Jack still playing "alpha male", without a better term. And no matter how much she loved him and how she wanted to be with him, he was seriously beginning to get on her nerves.  
  
"Jay, darling." Sam said over her shoulder to the still waiting doctor.  
  
"Yes my beautiful goddess to whom I love with every part of my heart." Felger replied.  
  
Jack growled to threaten him but Sam spoke over him, "Will you please step outside for me?"  
  
Felger glared a death glare at Jack as he headed for the door, leaving Sam and Jack alone in the quiet lab.  
  
"I knew that I was your choice my love." Jack grinned as Sam seductively wiggled from his arms.  
  
With their newfound space between them Sam looked into his eyes, "I'm sorry Jack."  
  
Jack's response was a tilt of his head, like a curious dog and Sam took the opportunity to slug Jack right in the face. He went out like a light, so quickly in fact, Sam almost didn't have time to catch her CO's falling body. She laid his body down onto the floor and kissed his forehead lightly before heading to the door. Once outside she ordered 'her horde' to stay put as she headed to the elevator.  
  
----------------------  
  
Sam walked out of the elevator when it stopped on the twenty-eighth floor and headed straight for Janet's office. She knocked once before she opened the door and boy did she wish to take it back. Sam walked right into Janet and Daniel in a compromising position.   
  
Daniel had his shirt on but the buttons didn't line up, flashing parts of his lower right abs and pieces of his left pectoral. His pants were around his ankles, leaving him standing in his boxers, which were yellow with little bananas on them.  
  
Janet sat on her desk with only one shoe on, her hair looked like someone had attacked her with a balloon and but the looks of it, all of the buttons on her blouse were missing, as if someone had grabbed it and pulled in two different directions.   
  
"Hi Sammie." Janet grinned as Daniel nibbled on her neck. She waved her hands around the room, which looked like it had been hit by a whirlwind; "See you could have had all of this with the Colonel."  
  
"All I want is a cure." Sam retorted, not even wanting to go into that subject.  
  
"I'm just waiting for the results of this last batch." Janet said as she suppressed a giggle.  
  
Sam opened her mouth to say something but suddenly the klaxons began to wail, "Unscheduled off world activation!"  
  
Sam glanced over at Janet and Daniel to find the pair kissing again and gave up, heading back to the elevator.  
  
----------------------  
  
Sam left the elevator car in a dead run, heading right to the main observation window. Standing over the board was the same technician that had called her earlier. Currently she was attempting to work around several men, some that Sam recognized as MP's and others as lab assistants.   
  
"Any code?" Sam asked, her hands running across the board.  
  
"No, not yet, wait, receiving a code now...it's the Tok'ra ma'am." The technician replied.  
  
"Open the iris." Sam ordered as she stood up straight to get a better view out of the window. The iris unfurled and suddenly from the shimmering Event Horizon, Jacob Carter emerged. Sam grinned at the sight of her father. She headed off down the stairs to join him in the Embarkation room.  
  
"Dad." Sam grinned as she and her dad embraced.  
  
"Hey kiddo, so what's the problem?" Jacob asked.  
  
"I can explain that on the way, did you bring what I asked?" Sam asked, already dragging her dad towards one of the blast doors.  
  
"Yeah but I still don't know why you wanted-" Jacob began but Sam waved him off.  
  
"You'll see."  
  
----------------------  
  
"So you're telling me that all of the men have basically become your...slaves?" Jacob asked during the elevator ride.  
  
"Basically, though General Hammond has just become highly emotional over his grandkids and Teal'c feels highly nauseous." Sam explained as she and her father stepped out of the elevator and out towards the infirmary.   
  
Sam suddenly stopped in front of Janet's office door, earning her a confused look from her father. She knocked several times before saying, "Janet, this is your warning, my dad is here and we're coming in!"  
  
The only response from inside was the sound of something breaking, things falling and suddenly Janet's voice hissing, "Where in the hell is my other shoe!" After more shuffling occurred suddenly the door opened and Janet squeezed herself out, trying her best not to let the Carter's see in.  
  
"Hello General Carter, sir. Sam didn't tell me that you were coming." Janet stuttered.  
  
"Yes well she believed that Selmak and I could provide some assistance in your...predicament." Jacob said, a slight smile in his voice.  
  
"Oh, really." Janet breathed, hands fiddling with her hair.  
  
"Yeah, see I noticed that some of the women began showing strange signs themselves but since I didn't appear to be suffering from anything and I was the first one infected that I must somehow be immune. That means that it must be something that affects me personally that saved me and I came up with one thing. Jolinar." Sam explained.  
  
"So? Why is General Carter here?" Janet asked.  
  
"I brought a serum that Sam seems to believe, if joined with your cure, will end all of this." Jacob answered.  
  
"Great." Janet lied with a grin. "I'll bring you the newest antidote."  
  
----------------------  
  
Within twenty-four hours, everyone was back to themselves. Jacob Carter had to run before the debrief occurred but that didn't stop it from occurring.   
  
"Welcome back people." General Hammond said as he sat down.  
  
"Happy to have you back sir." Sam said, honestly relieved that she was no longer Base Commander. And for the next ten minutes more questions and answers were exchanged. Generally it was Hammond asking with Sam and Janet answering. Finally General Hammond gathered enough information to feel satisfied and excused himself, saying he needed to go and call his grandkids.  
  
Sam glanced down the table at Janet, who was currently smiling at Daniel, who was none the wiser, and laughed out loud. She turned back to find Jack watching her. He gingerly touched the bridge of his nose where a bandage sat.  
  
"Carter," Jack said still rubbing his nose as he looked at his 2IC. "Do you know what happened to my nose?"  
  
Sam grinned a grin that she got out of Jack's own playbook, this particular one she got from him after the time loop incident, and Jack suddenly looked very confused, "What?"  
  
Keeping the grin, Sam shook her head, "Nothing."  
  
Jack kept his confused look for a moment or two longer until he remembered where he had given that look and heard that conversation before and smiled himself. Now they both had secrets.  
  
----------------------  
  
After Thought: Well there you go, a little mutated yes but it wrote itself like that. 


End file.
